The Mauraders meet The Devils Angels
by Hermione Granger10
Summary: This is a Love/Hate fanfic. Its the Mauraders 4th year. There are 4 transfer students coming to Hogwarts. They are Lily Evans, Joann Johnson, Rose Garner, Julie Copper. When James and Lily meet its not love at first sight. READ&REVIEW. L/J J/R R/S J/P.
1. Chapter 1 The Annoucement

Title: The Mauraders meet The Devils Angels  
  
Author: Hermione Granger/Rosa  
  
Summary: This is a Love/Hate fanfic. It is The Mauraders 4th year and Headmaster Dumbledore tell them their will be 4 transfer students from Beauxbatons. When the transfer students finally come James does not exactly get along with one of them. Well you want to know more Read and Review. L.E./J.P. O.C/R.L. O.C./S.B. O.C/ P.P.  
  
Disclaimer: Most of the characters are J. K. Rowling, but the plot is mine.  
  
Chapter One "The Annoucement"  
  
It is September 1st James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Peteigrew were in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. They are well known for their pranks. They called themselves The Mauraders. They all have their secrets but not from each other. James, Sirius, and Peter had found out the year before that Remus was a Werewolf. So they did a favor for Remus which he thought they would never do, they became.................Animagas. James is a stag and now they call him Prongs, Sirius is an dog/Grim and they call him Padfoot, Peter is a rat and they call him Wormtail.  
  
"So prongsie boy what do you think we should do on the Slytherins. For a welcome back present." said Sirius with a micheveous grin.  
  
"Well we can put Snape, Malfoy, and Avery under a spell to sing `I will survive` at the top of their lungs." said James.  
  
They all laughed and agreed to do it. They decided to do it after Dumbledore's usual speech.  
  
Soon they were at Hogwarts in the Great Hall waiting for the Sorting Ceremony to finish. Then after about 5 minutes of waiting patiently (A/N: Yeah right like they will wait patiently. Sirius mind is usually on food 24/7. In my story.) Professor Abbot came in with a huddle of first years close behind her. Professor Abbot was Joann Abbot Head of Gryffindor House, Deputy Headmisstress, also the transfirguation professor. They stopped in front of the Sorting Hat and waited for a few seconds then it began to sing.  
  
(A/N/: I dont feel like writing a song. Right now. It just say what it has to do and the houses and blah blah blah. Okay. Now on with the story.)  
  
Everyone applauded when the Sorting Hat finished its song. Most of the first years looked relieved at what they had to do.  
  
"Now when I call your name you will step up to the stool and put the Sorting Hat on. Alright." said Professor Abbot.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Allot, Harold"  
  
A scrawy looking boy with pale skin and dark brown hair. After about a few minutes it called out "Hufflepuff"  
  
"Almond, Sarah"  
  
A girl with short blonde hair and had a kind of tan put the Sorting Hat on "Ravenclaw"  
  
"Bullock, Angel" "Gryffindor"  
  
This lasted for about 20 more kids. Then the Sorting was done. Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Food! Food! Food!" chant Sirius but nobody followed.  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Alright lets set the rules down: No one is allowed in the Forbidden Forest without pemission. Mr. Tuck our caretaker has add more items that are not allowed, I believe the list contains 267 items." said Dumbledore and glanced at The Mauraders. "We will be having 4 transfer students from Beauxtons tomorrow evening. They would be sorted and I would like it if they would be welcome with open arms. Also our new HeadGirl and Boy are................ Joann Cart and Frank Johnson." Everyone cheered for them. "Now lets Dig In." He said and a swish of his wand the food appeared. "FOOD!" yelled Sirius. Everyone laughed and some rolled their eyes. After they all filled up their plates Remus reminded them about their prank. James, Sirius, and Remus took out their wands and muttered several things. Soon everyone was hysterical. Snape was in a red muggle strapless top and a short leather skirt, he also had blonde hair. Lucius had red hair, a gold tank top, with real short black shorts. They were singing at the top of their lungs, you could even hear them over the laughing. "POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, PETTIGREW! DETENTION!!!" yelled Professor Abbot. "Now change them back this instinct." At this Sirius grin from ear to ear. "Sorry Professor, but that isn't possible. Do not worry it would dissappear in about 3 hours." he said. The Professor was outrage. "You four will go to Dumbledore's office after the feast." The four nodded with triumped smiles. "Now. Now. Sarah calm yourself down and have some of these pasties." said Dumbledore once Professor Abbot sat down fuming. She gave Dumbledore a stern look but change when she knew she was hungry. Soon the Feast ended. The Maraders were in their dorms unpacking. "That was a great prank." said Sirius laughing. "Yeah it was but we have a week of detention Kurk." said Peter. "I think it was worth it. Dont you think Prongs?" "Yeah it was great did you see their faces." "I wonder who the transfer students are?" said Remus. "I hope they are vellas" said Sirius. James snorted and said "Please Sirius. Even if they were vellas you wouldn't have a chance with them." He ducked when Sirius threw him a pillow. "Alright lets get some sleep. Tomorrow we have to go to Hogsmeade early come back for detention and dinner." said James. They all changed. (A/N: More like undress and stay in their boxers.) and said "Night" ************* 


	2. Chapter 2 The Mauraders meet The Devils ...

Title: The Mauraders meet The Devils Angels  
  
Author: Hermione Granger/Rosa  
  
Summary: This is a Love/Hate fanfic. It is The Mauraders 4th year and Headmaster Dumbledore tell them their will be 4 transfer students from Beauxbatons. When the transfer students finally come James does not exactly get along with one of them. Well you want to know more Read and Review. L.E./J.P. O.C/R.L. O.C./S.B. O.C/ P.P.  
  
Disclaimer: Most of the characters are J. K. Rowling, but the plot is mine.  
  
Chapter 2 'The Mauraders meet The Devils Angels'  
  
The next morning they woke up and changed went to the kitchens for breakfast. They went to the one-eye witch statue. They went throught the passage way filled their pockets with Honeydukes sweets. Soon they found themselves in Zonko's buying as much Dungbombs, Acid pops, and etc. "Hey its an hour before detention. Lets go to The Three Broomsticks then go back to Hogwarts." said Remus. They headed to The Three Broomsticks. They joked, laughed, talked, flirted basically they had a great time. Soon they were heading to Hogwarts. They had to run to detention so they wouldn't be late. "Well at least you are on time." said Kurk shaking his head dissapproving running in the halls. "Now i want you four to scrub all the trophies in the Trophy room. No Magic. I will be back to check on you now and then." They had spend an hour with Kurk. It was hell. He was back every five minutes he must know some secret passageway. Soon they were on their way to the common room. Each took a shower and changed. They stayed in the common room for a few games of Exploding Snap and chess. Soon it was time to go to dinner. When they got there almost everyone was anxious to see the transfer students, even the Slytherins. When the great hall was filled Dumbledore stood. "Now I know all of you are all anxious to find out our new students are like well here they are." As soon as he said this the great hall doors open and four girls in Hogwarts uniforms walked in, arm and arm all with excited smiles. The girl in the far left was....well.......goodlooking. She had dark brown hair with black eyes. She was 4'3", she looked rather scrawny. The girl to her right was much prettier. She had honey colored hair with honey color eyes. She looked atheletic, 5'. The girl next to her was as pretty as her. She had red hair with bright green eyes. She looked athletic as well, same height. The girl to the far right was pretty. She had blonde hair and tried looking hazel eyes. She looked athletic as well but not as much as the other two, she was 4' 8". She looked rather ill, but everyone thought she was nervous. Once they were in front of the teacher staff they bowed at them. "Good evening. Headmaster Dumbledore and hogwarts." They said politely and innocently. The teachers smiled at them and Professor Abbot stood up and walked over to the Sorting Hat. "Now when I call out your name I would like you to come and put on the Sorting Hat." They nodded. "Copper, Julie" The girl with the dark brown hair and black eyes stepped up to the stool and put the sorting hat on. She jumped slighting for a second. After about 3 minutes it shouted "GRYFFINDOR" The hall cheered, except the Slytherins. "Evans, Lily" The girl with the red hair and bright green eyes stepped up to the stool and put the sorting hat on. She jumped slightly then relaxed. After about a minute it shouted "GRYFFINDOR" The hall cheerted, of course the Slytherins didn't.......well some did. "Garner, Rose" The girl with the honey hair and honey eyes stepped up and put the sorting hat on. She laughed a little for a bit but stopped. Five minutes passed...........7 minutes passed........8 minutes passed. Professor Abbot got irritated and said "Ms. Garner may I asked what you are doing?" The girl completely ignored her. Everyone was wondering if she had wanted a death wish or something. Professor Abbot tapped Rose's shoulder. Rose turned around with an annoyed look on her face. "Ms. Garner may i ask what you are doing?" she repeated. "Oh....I have just finished explaining what soccer was to the sorting hat." she said casually. "What! Just tell that sorting hat to sort you already." she said angrily. "Oh alright. alright." she pouted and turned around. After a about a few minutes she burst out laughing. "NOW!" yelled Professor Abbot. She pouted again and then the sorting hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR" Everyone cheered. Rose got up and walked down towards the Gryffindor table with the Sorting Hat still on her head. Some students start to laugh but her friends smiled micheviously. "Excuse me, Ms. Garner, but what do you think you are doiing?" "I am joining my new house." she said innocently. "With the Sorting hat still on?" "Oh my......dear me. Did I forgot to take it off. Sorry it will never happen again." she said with an micheviously glint in her eye and walked quickly and put the sorting hat on the stool. She quickly left the fuming professor and sat down next to Lily. "Johnson, Joann" The girl with the blonde hair and tried looking hazel eyes walked up to the stool and put on the sorting hat. After about 4 minutes it shouted "GRYFFINDOR" Everyone from the Gryffindor table cheered some of the other houses groan, for not having any transfer students in their house, but politely applauded. "Now that these lovely ladies have been sorted." The girls pretended to be blushing. "I hope Gryffindor will welcome them with arms." he said with a twinkle in his eyes "Now lets Dig In." "Hey lets go and meet those transfer students." said James standing up. The others nodded and they walked over to the girls. "May we join you?" asked James flashing his most charming smile at the girls. "Uhh....Alright" said Lily They sat opposite the girls. (A/N: Like boys on one side of the table and girls on the other.) Sirius sat across from Rose, James sat across from Lily, Remus from Joann, Peter from Julie. Soon they piled up their plates. "I am James Potter, this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Petter Pettigrew." The girls smiled and nodded. "I am Lily Evans, this is Rose Garner, Joann Johnson and Julie Copper." "So what do you girls like to do for fun?" asked Sirius rasing his eyesbrows. "Keep dreaming" said Rose looking disgusted. Sirius just grin widely before he could say anything James said "Sirius leave her alone." "Well we like to play pranks." said Lily, not wanting a fight to start. "So do we." said James "Really?" said Joann "Yeah. We even have a name for our group." said Sirius rather proudly. "We do too. Whats yours?" said Lily "The Marauders" they said together. "How.......errr...... approiate." said Julie uncertainly. They laughed. "What does that actually mean?" said Joann eating some turkey. "Well it basically means a group of people, which does harmless tricks on others." said Remus sipping his pumpkin juice. "Well it certainly is approiate." said Julie. They all laughed again. "So what do you call yourselves?" asked Peter. "The Devils Angels" they said all taking a sip of pumpkin juice at the same time. "How innocent."said James sarcastically. "I know right." said Rose. "Hey why dont we give you girls a tour around the school before curfew?" said James. The girls looked at each other and nodded. "Well lets go right now." said Remus getting up. They all left earlier than usual, everyone thought they were up to something.  
  
(A/N: Read&Review) 


	3. Potions

Title: The Mauraders meet The Devils Angels  
  
Author: Hermione Granger/Rosa  
  
Summary: This is a Love/Hate fanfic. It is The Mauraders 4th year and Headmaster Dumbledore tell them their will be 4 transfer students from Beauxbatons. When the transfer students finally come James does not exactly get along with one of them. Well you want to know more Read and Review. L.E./J.P. O.C/R.L. O.C./S.B. O.C/ P.P.  
  
Disclaimer: Most of the characters are J. K. Rowling, but the plot is mine.  
  
Chapter 3 ` Potions`  
  
The Mauraders had shown them almost everything there was to see in the castle. Then they headed off to the common room.  
  
"Cozy" said Joann sitting on the couch in front of the fire.  
  
"Well I think we should all go and sleep" said Rose yawning.  
  
They all nodded in agreement. And said "Night"  
  
*****************  
  
Lily woke up to find everyone asleep except Rose who was streching on the floor. It was something she does every morning before breakfast.  
  
"Morning Lily" said Rose standing up and walking over to her closet to get some clothes.  
  
"Morning Rose. So what about the school?" she said  
  
"Oh its amazing and big. I bet there are some secret passage way." Rose said with an michveious grin. Lily nodded.  
  
"So Lily what about those guys we met yesterday?"  
  
"Well they are cute except for Peter he isn't my type but he is good- looking." said Lily tilting her head to the side thinking.  
  
"Yeah but I think Sirius is a bit too confident on his ego. James is cool and so is Remus. Peter he was just weird. I dont know I just got a bad vibe from him."  
  
"Yeah me too."  
  
"Well I am going to go take a shower. Why dont you wake everyong else up, and get ready to go to breakfast." Rose said heading towards the bathroom.  
  
Lily hadn't had a good look around the place last night, they could have been with the other 4th years but Dumbledore said they didn't have too with their relief. Their bed were in a circular style. They each had scarlet/gold canopy beds. They each had a window near their bed with a chair or couch underneath it. They each had their own closet and drawer. The walls was a red close to scarlet but not quite color. They had only one bathroom, which wasn't bad.  
  
After bouncing on Joann and Julie's beds and screaming in their ears. They were all ready to go to breakfast. When they entered the common room, they saw the Mauraders waiting for them. They all went down to breakfast. They sat together and piled their food and chatted.  
  
"So how you girls like Hogwarts so far?" said Sirius stuffing himself with eggs.  
  
"Its great." said Lily. They all looked disgusted to see a Sirius stuffing himself, like theirs no tomorrow.  
  
"So is their any quidditch possitions. Open?" said Rose sipping her pumpkin juice.  
  
"Well I guess so. I heard we need 2 chasers and a beater and seeker." said James.  
  
"Great. Lily and I can try out." said Rose excitedly.  
  
"What positions do you play?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Well I play chaser and Rose over here plays beater" said Lily casually.  
  
"Yeah right. Beater. Good one there Lily." he said laughing.  
  
Rose glared at him and said "What don't see a girl playing a guys position."  
  
"Well yes actually. Esspecially when I am the other guy playing." he said grinning  
  
"You mean you play beater?" she said  
  
"No I play keeper." he said sarcastically  
  
"Well thats a relief." she said thinking he was serious and casually eating her eggs.  
  
"Rose he was kidding." said Julie rolling her eyes at her for being stupid to believe Sirius.  
  
"W-what." she said confused then it dawn on her. "Well I am trying out for beater and I will show you what I am made of."  
  
She looked determined enough.  
  
"Well hope you will be my partner then." he said grinning micheviously.  
  
She just rolled her eyes and said "Puh-leeze"  
  
"What?" he asked confused but everyone just continued eating.  
  
Then you could hear thousands of wings flapping, obliviously from owls. Then four brown owls landed in front of the girls with their schedules.  
  
"So what do you have?" said Remus.  
  
"We have Herbology with the Hufflepuff, then Potions with the Slytherins. And you?" said Joann.  
  
"Same." they said in unison.  
  
They chatted until it was time to head to class. Sirius flirted with Rose but she completely ignore it. Joann was talking with Remus. Peter and Julie chatted quietly among themselves. James and Lily got to know each other a little bit more. Then breakfast was over and they all headed to the green houses. After waiting for a few minutes the teacher arrived she was a plumped sort of woman with dark brown hair in a messy bun with blue eyes. She wore green robes which was dirty with earth.  
  
"Now class, as you all know already I am Professor Quirely, today we will be planting some herbs. I want you to get in a group of four."  
  
Everyone got in their own groups. James, Sirius, Lily, and Rose were in one group, while Remus, Peter, Joann and Julie were in another group.  
  
They each sat at a table with four pots. Class was boring except for Sirius turning the professors hair purple. They couldn't leave until they had changed her hair back. So they were late for lunch. They only had enough time to grab a sandwich, of course Sirius was complaining about not having a proper lunch.  
  
Now they are on their way to the dungeons for Potions.  
  
" Whats the professors name?" asked Lily  
  
"Prefessor Flinch" said James  
  
"I heard that he favors Slytherin. Is it true?" asked Joann sitting down in the back of the class.  
  
"Yes believe it or not but its true." said Remus.  
  
"I hate teachers who shows favoritism." said Rose  
  
"Yeah, but its not like we can do anything about it." said Remus.  
  
"Maybe , Maybe not." said Sirius with that michevious glint in his eye  
  
"Sirius. Please. We tried that already its are not going to work." said James rolling his eyes.  
  
Sirius sighed and said "I can only dream."  
  
They just shook their heads at Sirius and sat down.  
  
Just them the professor walked in. He spotted the mauraders and the girls and gave them a nasty grin, that made your skin crawl. The girls gave him a weak smile while the boys grin innocently.  
  
"Now today we are going to work on the Industurious potion. This potion will make you work harder on any assignment/project you are working on. I will put you in a group of three." Everyone groan.  
  
"Malfoy, Black, Pettigrew"  
  
Peter and Sirius groan and made their way to Malfoy.  
  
"Avery, Potter, Lupin"  
  
James and Remus groan and made their way to Avery.  
  
" Crabbe, Copper, Johnson."  
  
Julie and Joann made thier way to Crabbe.  
  
"Snape, Garner, Evans"  
  
Lily and Rose made thier way to Snape.  
  
"Please tell me we are not working with him." whispered Rose, who was looking at Snape as if he had a disease.  
  
"Yeah. But lets not judge a book by its cover okay." whispered Lily.  
  
Relunctally Rose nodded. Soon they made their way towards Snape. He was setting up his cauldron and looked up when Lily and Rose came up towards him.  
  
"Hello I am Lily Evans and this is Rose Garner." said Lily she held out her hand and so did Rose.  
  
"Severus Snape." he said shaking their hands.  
  
"Please tell me you are good at potions." said Lily sitting down, she looked desperate.  
  
He chuckled. "Yes I do. Actually its my best subject. Now shall we get started."  
  
(A/N: I know what you are thinking Snape nice come on what were you thinking. But trust me this is going to help me in this story with several conflicts which will happen.)  
  
"Yes. I will read the potion off the book. Rose you will be cutting the ingredients and Severus you will stir the potion. Okay?" said Lily sitting down and open the potions book.  
  
"Alright" said Rose grumbling getting her gloves and a knife.  
  
"Okay" said Severus finishing setting his cauldron.  
  
Soon they were almost finish the potion and were talking and laughing.  
  
James looked their way he couldn't believe that Lily and Rose were actually talking to Snape even laughing with him.  
  
"James leave them alone and help with the potion." said Remus.  
  
"Fine" he mumbled cutting the rest of the ingredients.  
  
"Why do you keep on looking over there for?" said Remus.  
  
"Do you even have to ask. They are fraterizing with the enemy." said James  
  
Remus gave him the look that said 'James stop being an ass'.  
  
"Look James just look at it from their point of view. They are making more friends, not in the right place but they are making friends and are actually enjoying themselves." said Remus and looked over hearing them laugh at something Severus said.  
  
"I will talk with Lily later about it. If it will make you feel better." said James. If truth be told he was going to tell Lily not to be friends with Severus.  
  
Remus nodded. "Now lets finish this potion class will finish in 15 minutes."  
  
James nodded.  
  
"Is the potion finish yet?" asked Rose.  
  
"Yeah. We finish early though class will finish in 15 minutes." said Severus looking at his watch.  
  
(A/N: i dont know if Slytherins really wear watches but in my story they do.)  
  
"Severus, you know what?" said Rose  
  
"What?" he said looking confused and curious at the same time.  
  
"When the first time I saw you I didn't think this was the way you would act. I mean--" said Rose  
  
"What she means is that she judge you for your looks and now she knows better not to do that." said Lily giving him a friendly smile.  
  
He nodded like he understood. "Yes I know what you mean people do it all the time."  
  
"Well sorry." she said grinning sheepishly  
  
"Its alright. I guess. At least your not like Potter and Co." he said grinning.  
  
"I will take that as a good thing." said Rose. They all laughed.  
  
"Look at that git and Rose." said Sirius glaring at Rose's table. Peter looked over there and shrugged.  
  
"So what Sirius they are just talking." he said stiring the potion.  
  
"They are not just talking. They are laughing and having fun with him." growled Sirius still glaring at them.  
  
Peter took a few steps away from Sirius and said "If I didn't know better Sirius I would think you were jealous."  
  
"Jealous. Me jealous? I think you have gone draft Wormtail." said Sirius glaring at Peter.  
  
Peter shifted uneasily under Sirius glare and didn't say anything.  
  
"5 minutes until class finishes." said Lily.  
  
The professor had already check their potion, they got a high mark. At the moment everyone in the class were putting their supplies away.  
  
"So Severus you being in Slytherin I can only guess you are a pureblood, Right?" she asked sitting down oppsite him.  
  
"Yes. What about you two?" he asked looking bored.  
  
"Well I am a pureblood, while Lily is a muggleborn." said Rose  
  
"Oh." he said with a frown.  
  
"What does that suppose to mean?" said Lily looking suspisious.  
  
"Well....um....in my house we dont socialize with mud-muggleborns." he said trying not to look at her face.  
  
"Well is that the way its going to be, Severus?" she said softly looking hurt.  
  
"N-no. No, of course not." he said looking at her face. She smiled.  
  
Just then the bell rang. Lily and Rose waved Severus good-bye and headed to the common room to meet the others. They made it to the portrait with The Fat Lady and said the password (Twinkle) and saw the others sitting by the fireplace. James and Sirius looked mad. 


	4. The Fight

Title: The Mauraders meet The Devils Angels  
  
Author: Hermione Granger/Rosa  
  
Summary: This is a Love/Hate fanfic. It is The Mauraders 4th year and Headmaster Dumbledore tell them their will be 4 transfer students from Beauxbatons. When the transfer students finally come James does not exactly get along with one of them. Well you want to know more Read and Review. L.E./J.P. O.C/R.L. O.C./S.B. O.C/ P.P.  
  
Disclaimer: Most of the characters are J. K. Rowling, but the plot is mine.  
  
Chapter 4 ` The Fight`  
  
Just then the bell rang. Lily and Rose waved Severus good-bye and headed to the common room to meet the others. They made it to the portrait, The Fat Lady, and said the password (Twinkle) and saw the others sitting by the fireplace. James and Sirius looked mad.  
  
"Whats their problem?" asked Rose looking at Sirius and James.  
  
"I dunno" said Lily  
  
"Hey Guys." said Rose cheerfully and dropping her bookbag.  
  
"Hey" they said except James and Sirius.  
  
"Whats wrong?" said Lily looking at James to Sirius then at the others.  
  
James and Sirius just grunt.  
  
"They are mad at you two." said Remus quietly while playing chess with Joann.  
  
"What did we do?" she said confused.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO. I WILL TELL YOU. YOU MADE FRIENDS WITH A SLYTHERIN." yelled James. The whole common room got quiet and were whispering to each other.  
  
"WHAT?" said Rose and Lily in unison.  
  
"YOU HEARD ME." said James. He looked piss off.  
  
"So What? We are friends with an Slytherin, big deal." said Rose rolling her eyes.  
  
"YES IT IS A BIG DEAL. YOU TWO ARE FARTERIZING WITH THE ENEMY." said James.  
  
"NO WE ARE NOT. WE ARE JUST FRIENDS. " yelled Lily in frustration.  
  
"DONT LIE TO ME LILY EVANS." said James.  
  
"I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT." she said.  
  
"WE FORBID YOU TO SEE SNAPE EVER AGAIN." said Sirius and James at the same time.  
  
"YOU TWO DO NOT OWN US." said Lily and Rose at the same time.  
  
"Wanna bet." said James and Sirius.  
  
"WE ARE NOT FUCKING PROPERTY POTTER." said Lily looking like she was going to explode.  
  
"WE CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK WE WANT WHENEVER WE WANT TO, BLACK." said Rose.  
  
"WE ARE NOT YOUR FUCKING LAP DOGS." said Lily.  
  
"WE ARE NOT SAYING YOU ARE ONE." yelled James  
  
"Could have fooled me." Rose murmured.  
  
Sirius glared at Rose. Then she glared and him and yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOUR PROBLEMS."  
  
"ITS YOU TWO AND SNAPE." said Sirius  
  
"SO WHAT? WE ARE JUST FRIENDS." exclaimed Rose.  
  
"DO I LOOK STUPID. YOU LISTEN AND YOU LISTEN GOOD I FORBID YOU TO SEE HIM AGAIN."  
  
"YOU ARE NOT THE ONE IN CONTROL OF MY LIFE,BLACK. I GET IT ENOUGH FROM MY FAMILY I DO NOT NEED IT FROM YOUR ASS."  
  
"WHATEVER YOU HAVE YOU HEAD SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THAT YOU CANT EVEN SEE STRAIGHT."  
  
Rose eyes flashed and she just slapped him so hard that the whole castle could hear it. He looked shocked then angry.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" he said  
  
"DONT PLAY GAMES WITH ME BLACK. I BARELY MET YOU YESTERDAY AND HERE YOU ARE TRYING TO CONTROL MY LIFE. I AM SICK AND TRIED OF EVERYONE TRYING TO CONTROL ME. EVEN YOU TOO POTTER."  
  
"WHATEVER IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU TWO. WE WOULDN'T BE HERE."  
  
"WELL I AM SORRY TO SCREW YOUR FUCKING LIFE POTTER." said Lily.  
  
"YOU ARE JUST LIKE GARNER. YOU HAVE YOUR HEAD SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU CANT SEE STRAIGHT."  
  
Lily just lost it and slapped him much harder than Rose did to Sirius. He was shocked.  
  
Then a blonde girl came up to Lily and said "Listen you stupid bitch. Dont you ever talk to James that way or else."  
  
"Or else what?" What are you going to do?" said Lily glaring at the girl for interrupting her 'conversation with James'  
  
"Or else this." The girl lift her fist and swung hard but Lily ducked in time and smirked.  
  
"Puh-leaze" said Lily rolling her eyes. But the girl took the opportunity to hit her right then and there. And she did't miss she hit her right on the nose.  
  
"You stupid bitch. You are so going to pay." said Lily rolling her sleeves. Rose was doing the same, when all of a sudden a group of girls came around them.  
  
Then you can hear punches. Rose tried to make her way, soon she saw Lily ducking and dogding all the fists and kicks. Then a burnette 5 year came up behind Lily and hold her. Rose was going to go and help Lily when two girls grab her arm roughly. Lily was trying to get out of the girls hold but the blonde started to punching her.  
  
Rose got pissed and tried to get the girls off of her, but another girl tried to hold her from behind. Thats when Rose had had enough. She pulled the girl to her right which happen to be a blonde and made her tripped on her face. She looked at Rose and glared she got up and lift her fist to punch her once she swung Rose ducked and the blonde hit the girl behind her.  
  
First the girl was shocked and went over to check if she was alright. Rose say the other girl looked shocked and worried, then Rose punch her in the eye, which would leave a black eye.  
  
Then she went over to Lily there were 3 girls around her punching and kicking her on the ground. Rose grabbed the first girl she saw and pulled her around and punch her across the face, she went out cold. Then Rose grabbed the girl next to her, she had short brown hair, and threw her to the floor.  
  
Then Lily took the opportunity to got up and punch the blonde girl and punch her again and again until she was out cold and let her fall to the ground. Now everyone had back away from her except Rose.  
  
Just then Professor Abbot walked in she looked around and saw the four girls, Rose, and Lily. She looked horridfy and angry at the same time. The girls hadn't notice the professor until he bellowed.  
  
"WHAT IN GODS NAME HAPPEN HERE?"  
  
"Well.....uh....we....uh." stuttered Lily  
  
"Lets just put it this way 'there was a nice rumble'" said Rose sarcastically.  
  
Some people snorted and tried not to laugh. The Maruaders looked guilty and so did The Devils Angels, well except Sirius and Rose who looked innocent.  
  
The professor glared at her, then she looked around.  
  
"I think I know who this was." Everyone stared at her. "Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Evans, Garner, Johnson, and Copper. You 8 are going to Dumbledore's office. While several perfects will take these four girls to the Hospital wing."  
  
They nodded and followed her out, with 3 perfects and four girls following them. Then after several corridors they split up. The Mauraders and the girls walked in silence. All you could hear was Lily muttering spells to heal her bruises, her bump on her head, and her cut lip. When they stopped in front of the gargoyle, Lily had finished she looked as good as new. The professor said the password (Hershey's) they entered Dumbledore's office. He was at his desk twirling his thumbs, he seem to be expecting him.  
  
"Good evening." he said cheerfully.  
  
"Good evening professor" they said standing in front of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Albus, I found Miss Garner and Miss Evans in a........what did you call it Miss Garner a nice rumble." he said grimly.  
  
Rose smiled and nodded. Professor Abbot glared at her. Professor Dumbledore was watching them with a twinkle.  
  
"Sarah you may go now. I will handle with these 8." said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Professor Abbot was about to argue but decided against it and left.  
  
"Now then would someone please explain to me what happen." said Professor Dumbledore  
  
James and Sirius told their sides of the story. Lily and Rose told their sides of the story.  
  
When they finished Professor took a second to look at then and finally said.  
  
" Mr. Potter and Mr. Black you two will get 2 days of detention with Mr. Kurk for having to your misbahavior towards these young ladies."  
  
James and Sirius looked shocked then scowled by the truimphant smiles from Rose and Lily. The professor saw this and said.  
  
"Ms. Evans and Ms. Garner you two will also have 2 days of detention with Mr. Kurk for fighting with your peers."  
  
Their smiles faded a little. James and Sirius looked smug.  
  
"Now you 4." said Professor Dumbledore looking at Remus, Peter, Joann, and Julie. "You 4 didn't have anything to do with this, am I correct?"  
  
They nodded looking at Lily, Rose, James, and Sirius sending death glares at each other.  
  
"Now then I suggest you 8 go off to bed. Good-night."  
  
He said leading them towards the door. They walked through the corridors silently not one of them saying a word. Soon they were in front of the portait that lead to the common room. They said the password the common was almost empty except for several students up enjoying the peace and quiet. Rose, Lily, James, and Sirius rushed to their dorms muttering their good- nights to the others. Remus sighed and lead Peter towards the stairs to their dormitories.  
  
"Good-Night" Remus and Peter said before dissappearing.  
  
"Good-night" Julie and Joann said.  
  
"What a day?" said Julie making her way to the girls dormitories.  
  
"Do you think they would talk to each other ever again?" asked Joann.  
  
"I doubt it." said Julie opening their dormitory door seeing that Rose and Lily were sound asleep. They changed into their pajamas and climbed into bed.  
  
"Good-Night Jul." said Joann (A/N: Jul is pronounce like Jew.)  
  
"Good-Night Jo." said Julie yawning.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I think this fanfic is going fairly good for being my first. HEHE. Please review!!!!! 


	5. Meeting with Snape

Title: The Mauraders meet The Devils Angels  
  
Author: Hermione Granger/Rosa  
  
Summary: This is a Love/Hate fanfic. It is The Mauraders 4th year and Headmaster Dumbledore tell them their will be 4 transfer students from Beauxbatons. When the transfer students finally come James does not exactly get along with one of them. Well you want to know more Read and Review. L.E./J.P. O.C/R.L. O.C./S.B. O.C/ P.P.  
  
Disclaimer: Most of the characters are J. K. Rowling, but the plot is mine.  
  
Chapter 5 'Meeting with Snape'  
  
The girls were on their way to breakfast. They were dressed and ready for the day ahead. Lily and Rose were still pissed off with James and Sirius. They said they did not want to eat or talk to them until they apologize. Joann would have persue the issue but she knew they were too mad and stubborn.  
  
They sat down at one end of the table and you could see James and his crew on the opposite end.  
  
"So Jul what do we have today?" said Rose while piling her plate with food.  
  
"Lets see..........we have History of Magic with Ravenclaws and Divintion with Hufflepuffs." said Julie reading off a parchment.  
  
"Oh alright." said Joann.  
  
They didn't talk for the rest of breakfast and headed towards History of Magic. They had made it just in time. They sat in the back of the classroom they notice the professor was not in the classroom yet.  
  
"Hey Jo. Whats the professors name?" said Lily looking around for the professor.  
  
"Uh.....its...Professor Binns." said Joann uncertainly but nodded approving.  
  
Just then the professor walked in. He was very old. He had white hair with wrinkles all over his pale skin. He looked like a muggle, he was wearing silver rectangular glasses.  
  
"Hello class as you all know I am Professor Binns. I will read this volume out loud." he said shaking a rather thick book, everyone groan. "It would be about the war between Vampires and Wizards in 1607."  
  
Soon he started to read with a dull voice after about 10 minutes Julie was asleep noiselessly. Joann propped open a book about Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lily and Rose started to pass notes talking about Snape, James, and Sirius.  
  
'Snape isn't so bad right?' wrote Rose  
  
~No he is cool. But his looks make him not seem like it.~ wrote Lily  
  
(A/N: ~ means Lily is writing and this ' means Rose is writing. Okay? Good.)  
  
'I know his eyes are soo black. Do you think he wears contacts?'  
  
~Maybe, but he is a pureblood I dont think he knows what they are. He probably learned a charm to change his eye color or something.~  
  
'Well if he did. I wonder what his real eye color is.'  
  
~I bet they are hazel or brown, to go with his dark brown hair.~  
  
'True but can you believe how James and Sirius reacted the other day. Agghhh!! The got on my nerves thinking they could boss us around. Just because we do not kiss the fucking ground they walk on.'  
  
~Tell me about it and those girls who tried to jump me. I swear I will never forgive Potter. Only if he begs for my forgiveness.~  
  
'Please. like that is ever going to happen. Hey have you notice we have been in this school for like what.... 3 days and we already have 2 enemies.'  
  
~Well I hate to admit it they are both good looking.~  
  
'True, but they didn't have to react that way. I mean yeah Severus is in Slytherin, but everyone is different.'  
  
Just then Professor Binns looked around the classroom and saw Lily passing a note to Rose.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor for passing notes in class. Now pay attention!!!!" he said and went on reading.  
  
Lily and Rose groan and tried to pay attention without falling asleep, which was impossible. When they woke up the class was had just finished. Joann was putting her books away and Julie was still asleep.  
  
"JULIE WWWWAAAAAKKKKKEEEE UP!" yelled Rose.  
  
"uh....wh.......oops I fell asleep." she said blushing.  
  
Rose rolled her eyes.  
  
Most of the students looked at them and laughed. And headed to lunch.  
  
The Mauraders watched as the girls entered the great hall. Sirius and James saw Rose and Lily wave at Severus.  
  
"Look at them. They act like nothing happen yesterday." said Sirius  
  
"Look Sirius they are new here dont give them a hard time." said Remus.  
  
Sirius was going to say something when they heard  
  
"Hey Guys." said Joann and Julie walking towards them and sitting down. Rose and Lily slowly behide them glaring at them.  
  
"Hey." they said.  
  
There was an ackward silence.  
  
"Well...." said Remus.  
  
"This is ackward." said Julie.  
  
Joann was going to say something when she notice Rose and Lily didn't sit down.  
  
"Hey guys sit down." she said pointing to the only seats left by James and Sirius.  
  
"No thanks." said Lily "I think we are going to sit over there with Amos."  
  
Rose nodded and they made their way over the Hufflepuff table and sat down next to a handsome 4th year with brown hair he had blue eyes.  
  
Joann sigh she didn't know how she would get tham to talk to each other.  
  
"Hey at least you tried. Dont bring yourself down." said Remus putting his arm around her.  
  
She smiled  
  
~He is so nice. He is hot too.~  
  
~WHAT!!!! I just did not think that, did I?~  
  
~Of course you did. He is everything you ever wanted.~  
  
~No I will not fall for one of my friends.~  
  
She gently pulled away from his grasp.  
  
"Joann can I ask you a question?" said James.  
  
"Ok. Shoot." she said drinking out of her goblet.  
  
"How did Rose and Lily learn to fight like that?" he said looking curious.  
  
Joann glance at Julie who was snuggling with Peter.  
  
(A/N: EWW!!! Julie bad girl leave Peter alone. HEHE!)  
  
"Well you know that Lily is muggleborn right."  
  
he nodded she notice they all looked interested.  
  
"Well Rose, Julie and I were at her house for the summer, after our 2nd year. We were bored and walking down the street and Rose saw this center in muggle London. Well we found out the center was a place that taught kids martial arts (Chinese fighting method) for the summer. Since we didn't have anything to do we decided to try it out. Thats how they know how to fight like that."  
  
"It was really fun. I remember when Joann had to fight against this really fat girl and I thought there is only way for Joann to lose...........its if the girl sat on her." said Julie  
  
They all laughed. They just talked about pranks, quidditch, and etc. While they were talking they didn't notice Severus handing Lily a note.  
  
Soon lunch was over. They walked down a corridor, it was next to the Astromony tower. It looked like a normal classroom. It had a nice lavender scent, the light was sort of dim because of the candles. It wasn't too hot, it had a nice breeze coming from the open windows.  
  
"Good Afternoon students. As some of you know I am Professor Seeker. Now take a seat and we shall begin." she said in a rather calm voice.  
  
She was a rather pretty. She had blonde and brown mixed hair with sky blue eyes.  
  
"We will be working on orbs today. You will work in partners. Now go ahead and pair up." she said walking over to her desk and sat in front of an orb.  
  
Julie had paired up with Peter, James paired up with a burnette Gryffindor, Sirius with a blonde Hufflepuff.  
  
"Well that leaves us together." said Remus turning slightly pink.  
  
"Yeah I guess." she said smiling and they walked over to a table with an orb.  
  
Joann looked around and saw Lily and Rose with Amos and some Hufflepuff he looked like one of those cute school boys, blonde curly hair with baby blue eyes. She notice when Amos talked with the other blonde, Lily had nudged Rose and showed her a piece of parchment. Rose and Lily smiled and nodded to each other. Joann frowned and looked confused and curious at the same time.  
  
"Now class. Pay attention! I want you to take turns in using your orb. I also want you to take notes on what you see. When the bell rings turn in your notes in this basket." she said pointing to a beautifully oval shape basket. "When you have a question raise your hand. Now you may start."  
  
"Are you good in Divination?" said Remus  
  
"Well not really actually. I just take this class for an easy grade." she said sheepishly.  
  
Remus nodded "So do I. Well I guess we should just make it all up."  
  
Joann nodded.  
  
********************  
  
Divintion was over. The professor turned out to be pretty cool. She had passed out chocolate frogs for working so hard. They had 4 or 5 hours until dinner started so they headed for the common room.  
  
"Well I am going to do my homework." said Joann walking through the portrait.  
  
"Yeah me too." they said.  
  
She saw Lily and Rose at a table near the fireplace doing their homework, at least thats what if looked like what they were doing. They had several books and parchments around them.  
  
"Hey guys." she said as all of them walked over to them.  
  
They looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey" said Lily.  
  
"Whats up." said Rose.  
  
Then they notice James and Sirius and frown and started to do their homework.  
  
"Come on guys cant you get along?" said Joann looking between James, Sirius and Lily, Rose.  
  
"Sorry Jo. But I will not forgive them until they apologize." said Lily pointing at James and Sirius.  
  
"Until we apologize. You have some nerve Evans." said James glaring at her.  
  
"I have some nerve. Please Potter why dont you just apologize right here and now." said Lily  
  
"Come on Evans. We are just asking you one simple thing."  
  
"It is not one simple thing, Potter. You are asking me to give up a friend, which is one thing I will not do for you." she said glaring at him.  
  
"Look why dont you and Black leave before you get another show like you did yesterday." said Rose rolling up her sleves.  
  
"Is that a threat, Garnger." said Sirius standing his ground.  
  
(A/N: Dont worry in my story Sirius dont hit girls.)  
  
Rose groan frusturated she took a step towards them but Lily stopped her and motion her upstairs, Rose nodded. They gather their things quickly and left up the girls dormitories.  
  
Sirius and James looked confused. Julie shook her head and followed them up the stairs.  
  
"You guys need to watch what you say to Rose. Because if Lily wasn't here she would have beat the shit out of you two." she said glaring at them and plop down on the couch and tried to calm down.  
  
Remus sat down next to her and put his arm around her and whispered in her ear. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder and giggled once and a while. James and Sirius went upstairs to do their homework and to give them privacy.  
  
~* Girls Dormitories*~  
  
"Those idoits......if you weren't there to stop me I dont even want to know what I w----" said Rose but was interuppted by Lily  
  
"So you want to go meet Severus tonight or what?"  
  
"Yeah. Anything to get my mind off of Black."  
  
"Alright lets finish our homework so we can go to dinner then meet him."  
  
"Meet who?" said Julie who just walked in.  
  
"Nobody important." said Rose and started to do her homework.  
  
"So Ju what is up with you and Peter?" Lily said grinning at her.  
  
Julie blushed and said "Well I dont know but he is cute and a good kisser."  
  
"Geez Ju. you move fast. You dont even know you two are going out and you already kissed him?" teased Rose while Julie blushed more furiously.  
  
Just then Peter burst in the room saying "Julie wh-----" but was interrupted by Rose  
  
"Peter just the man we were talking about."  
  
Peter looked around confused.  
  
"Now I hear you have taken our precious Julie's heart, am I wrong?" said Rose dramatically walking around him like he was being questioned in court.  
  
"Well I---" stuttered Peter looking confused while Julie put her head in her hands, and Lily giggling.  
  
"Oh so you did take her heart. Do you love her?"  
  
"I..We...Just.....Uhh."  
  
"Are you two going out?" said Rose grinning.  
  
"Well I was going to ask her until you started to harass me." said Peter crossing his arms and glaring at her, obliviously annoyed.  
  
"How interesting when only a few minutes ago she was saying how cute and a good kisser you were." said Rose.  
  
Peter blushed and looked down at his feet, while Julie was red all the way to the roots of her hair.  
  
"So Julie dear what do you say to the nice mans question." said Rose while Lily was red in the face from trying not to laugh out loud.  
  
"Y-yeah...I will go out with you." said Julie smiling she walked over to him. "U-uhh guys could you give us some privacy."  
  
Lily practically jumped up from her bed.  
  
"Surrre we will give you some privacy." said Rose  
  
"We will just do our homework in the common room."  
  
They gathered their things as quickly as possible and were going to leave when Rose turn around and said with a mischievous glint in her eye and an knowing smile.  
  
"Dont worry you two wont be disturb. I will tell Joann what you are doing in here."  
  
And slammed the door.  
  
"ROSE!" exclaimed Julie if possible more red.  
  
Lily and Rose laughed. When they went in the common room, which was partly crowded, saw Joann and Remus by the fire on the couch.  
  
"They are moving fast, aren't they?" whispered Rose to Lily.  
  
They sneaked up behind Joann and Remus, which they hadn't notice.  
  
"NOW what you two lovebirds up too?" exclaimed Lily.  
  
Joann and Remus fell off the couch which ended up with Joann on top of Remus, they blushed.  
  
"Now. Now. That is a little too friendly and in a public place. You naughty naughty children." said Rose. Which caused them to blush more. Joann rolled off of Remus and started to walk to girls dormitory.  
  
"I wouldn't go up there Jo. Unless you want to witness Julie and Peter having a little fun on their own." said Lily with a mischevious glint in her eyes.  
  
"I didn't notice Peter going up here." said Joann looking confused.  
  
"i am guessing you were a little preoccupied." said Rose glancing at Remus.  
  
"We...Uhh....I am going to go do my homework." said Remus and whispered to Joann. "I will talk to you later."  
  
When he was out of sight Rose and Lily raised their eyebrows.  
  
"Look it was nothing we just talked." said Joann grabbing her school bag and started to do her homework.  
  
"Yes you talked, snog, talked, snog some more, talked------"  
  
"Rose we were not snogging alright. We were just sitting here talking that all. Innocent talking." said Joann. Rose looked at her for a moment and shrugged.  
  
They started their homework with Rose muttering to Joann about how innocent they looked. Soon it was time for breakfast. Joann ate with the Mauraders which cause Rose and Lily to tease her more. Rose and Lily decided to sit at the Hufflepuff table with Amos again. Lily had passed Severus a note saying they would meet him after dinner in the Astromony tower. Sooner then they had thought dinner ended. Rose and Lily told the other girls that they were going to meet someone and be back before curfew. Lily and Rose headed towards the Astromony tower a little short out of breath.  
  
"You think he is here already?" said Lily. Rose shrugged.  
  
"What took you two so long?" said someone behind them. They jumped then relaxed when they saw it was Severus.  
  
"Sorry we told our friends we would be coming in late tonight." said Lily  
  
"So are you two still mad at Potter and Black?"  
  
"Yes." said Rose angrily while setting a pillow down by the window sill and sat.  
  
"First of all why are you mad at them."  
  
Then Rose and Lily launch into the story about what happen that night. In the end Rose was pissed off and just looked at the stars and tried to calm down.  
  
"You know I am not worth fighting for." said Snape avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Nonsense!" exclaimed Rose  
  
"You are our friend Severus. I am not going to give you up just because Potter asked me too." said Lily  
  
"You know Sev. Lily is right. We are not one of Black or Potters air-heads from their stupid fan clubs. That would do whatever they tell them." said Rose  
  
"Thats a good thing." said Severus.  
  
They talked about almost everything quidditch, school, friends, and etc. Soon it was almost time for curfew.  
  
"Well I think we should go now." said Lily glancing at her watch.  
  
"I agree." said Severus.  
  
"Hey why don't we meet up here Friday?" said Rose giving her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Severus?" asked Lily  
  
Severus was thinking for a while until he said "Sure alright."  
  
They walked several corridors and stopped to say 'Goodnight' and went their seperate ways.  
  
A/N: I am soooo sorry for not updating this sooner. I have been busy planning a birthday party, it was a huge birthday party. Do you think I write too much? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	6. The Kiss

Title: The Mauraders meet The Devils Angels  
  
Author: Hermione Granger/Rosa  
  
Summary: This is a Love/Hate fanfic. It is The Mauraders 4th year and Headmaster Dumbledore tell them their will be 4 transfer students from Beauxbatons. When the transfer students finally come James does not exactly get along with one of them. Well you want to know more Read and Review. L.E./J.P. O.C/R.L. O.C./S.B. O.C/ P.P.  
  
Disclaimer: Most of the characters are J. K. Rowling, but the plot is mine.  
  
Chapter 6 ' The Kiss '  
  
A month passed since Lily, Rose, and Severus meeting. It had been an interesting month at that. Just two or three weeks ago Lily, Rose, and Severus had found a secret room. From what Lily could find out it was an old Headboy and Girls common room. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, one study with a library, and the common room. It was pretty big, of course they had to clean it up and re-decorate it, but besides that it was great. It was hidden behind a portrait with a small meadow with horses galloping around, the password was 'Potter is a dumbass'.  
  
(A/N: If you were wondering Severus made that one up and of course Lily agreed.)  
  
Also James and Sirius had pulled a prank on Lily and Rose for hurting their fan clubs, and also for being friends with Severus. James had dyed Lily's hair green with silver highlights, and Sirius had dyed Rose's hair silver with green highlights. They had said 'Since they like Slytherins so much they should wear their colors.' And that wasn't the bad part, they had tried to find a counter- curse until Joann told them that it won't go away intil 48 hours were up.  
  
That day was ok not as bad as they thought. After about 4 days Rose and Lily had pulled a prank on them for payback. Lily had made James grow a white beard, similar to Dumbledore's beard. Rose had done the same thing to Sirius, but she had curse them both so if they try to shave it off it will grow back instantly and longer. Of course James and Sirius were embrassed and angry, and Dumbledore found this amusing. They had done everything they could to remove it until Julie had told them Rose and Lily made it so it wont go away for 2 days.  
  
Lily and Rose were waiting for their next prank, and so was everyone else. Soon they would have to worry about something else, well not everyone just the Gryffindors. Now they were at the Great Hall having breakfast with Julie, Joann, Remus, and Peter.  
  
"Ewww. Cut it out." said Rose throwing some bread at Peter and Julie. Who were snogging like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Relunctantly they seperated and glared at Rose who rolled her eyes.  
  
"Now that our super couple have finished their snogfest." said Remus which made Rose, Lily, and Joann snort while Peter and Julie blushed furiously. "I have heard that there will be Quidditch Tryouts for the Gryffindor team in two days."  
  
"Really?" said Lily looking anxious.  
  
"Yep. Heard it from the Captain himself, he plays keeper."  
  
"Who is the Captain?" asked Rose drinking out of her goblet.  
  
"I think his name is Johnathan McMan. Right?" said Joann looking at Remus.  
  
"Yep" he said nodding his head. "Are you still going to tryout?" he said looking at Lily and Rose.  
  
"Of course." said Rose and Lily nodded while drinking her pumpkin juice.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The day flew by quickly for them. It was Thursday and they had Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. Which was both rather boring except in Care of Magical Creatures Peter and Julie had gotten burn by one of the creatures and had to go to the Hospital Wing and had got out by lunch. Now James, Sirius, Peter,Remus, Joann, and Julie were in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Do you know anybody who is going to tryout for the team?" asked James while he played chess with Sirius. They didn't notice the rest glancing at each other.  
  
"Well.....I might know some people, but i dont think you want to know." said Remus.  
  
"Oh come on......tell us.....how bad can it be?" said Sirius not looking up to see Remus face which said 'You'd be surprise.'  
  
"Well I don't remember their names but I heard two 4th year girls trying out for Chaser and Beater." said Peter.  
  
"Also some fifth years are trying out." said Julie, who loves to gossip.  
  
"Well lets just hope we win the quidditch cup." said James moving his knight.  
  
"Check-mate!" exclaimed Sirius and started doing a victory dance.  
  
"I hate Chess." said James pouting.  
  
"Oh don't be a sore loser." said Sirius dancing around James.  
  
~I wonder what Lily and Rose are doing.~ Joann thought.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Come on Lily we have been here over an hour." whined Rose.  
  
They have been in the library for 2 hours doing their homework and Lily was looking around for a book.  
  
"Stop your whining Rose." said Lily sternly looking through the bookselves.  
  
"What do you need another book for Lils. You have the whole library in our dorm." said Rose.  
  
Lily blushed.  
  
It was true Lily had millions and millions of books in their dorm. Rose always thought Lily wanted to have every book in world.  
  
"Shut up Rose." said Lily still looking for the book. "Ah- ha!"  
  
"Please tell me you found the blasted book so we can get out of here." said Rose sighing.  
  
Lily made a face, but couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Yes I found the book."  
  
"Alright lets go."  
  
"Let me check this out while you get the bags alright."  
  
Rose nodded and got the bags. After a few minutes Lily was back and they headed to the common room.  
  
"So what book did you get?"  
  
"I got Hogwarts:A History."  
  
Rose rolled her eyes. "Dont you have a book like that for Beauxtons."  
  
Lily shrugged and said the password to the Fat Lady.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Joann looked up when the portrait hole opened up.  
  
"Hey Guys." said Rose cheerfully, when she saw Sirius and James she made a face. Lily had sat down and opened her book and didn't notice the tension between her friends.  
  
"Whats wrong, Rose?" said Lily looking at Rose's face, then looking at everyone and notice James and Sirius and made a face, she stood up to leave but was stopped by someones arm.  
  
"Come on guys. Stop fighting." said Joann holding Lily's arm.  
  
"Jo you need to remember we didn't start the fight. They did." said Lily snatching her arm away.  
  
"I know but---"  
  
"No buts, if you want us to stop fighting they need to apologize." said Rose jerking her head in James and Sirius direction.  
  
She stood there for a couple of minutes waiting for them to apologize. They just sat there looking at them with blank expressions. Rose shrugged and went up to her dorm. Lily gave Joann a look which said 'You know she is right' and followed Rose.  
  
"What is wrong with you two?" said Joann looking at James and Sirius.  
  
"We are not going to apologize to them Joann. We just ask for one simple thing." said James stubbornly.  
  
"You know what James. I think that Rose and Lily are right." said Joann and went up to her dorm.  
  
"How can she say that." said Sirius looking hurt.  
  
"You know they are right." said Julie avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Not you too." groan Sirius.  
  
"Listen I can try to make them see your right, but I doubt they are going to listen. While i am doing that I want you to think about what you are asking them to do for you." said Julie getting up. "I gotta go." She gave Peter a long passionate kiss. "Good- Night."  
  
~* Girls Dorm *~  
  
"I can't believe them. We gave them a chace but no they just sit there like dumbasses." said Rose angrily dropping her bookbag on the floor and throwing herself on her bed.  
  
"I know they should have apologize it's not very hard." said Lily dropping her bookbag on top of her trunk and throwing herself on top of her bed with her book.  
  
"I mean we didn't start the fight they did, at first I thought they were jealous." said Rose staring out the window. It was dark outside you could see the moon and stars out shining brightly.  
  
"Me too but why would they be jealous?" said Lily  
  
"I know I cant figure it out but---"  
  
They were interrrupted by Joann coming in.  
  
"Hey guys." she said  
  
"Please tell me your not trying to lecture us." said Rose.  
  
"No I am not."  
  
"Then what are you doing here, not like your bugging us or anything." said Rose.  
  
"Well I can see why you are fighting with them."  
  
"You notice." said Rose sarcastically.  
  
"Look can we talk about this another time. I am tired and I have alot on my mind." said Lily.  
  
Then Julie came in.  
  
"Julie we are going to sleep already so please don't lecture us." said Lily.  
  
Julie looked at the three at them and nodded and they all got dress in their pajamas.  
  
"Good-Night." they said  
  
~* Common Room*~  
  
James raised his hand before Remus could say anything.  
  
"Look its late and I don't want a lecture so save it for another night." he said and gather all the pieces chess.  
  
Remus looked at them and nodded "Fine lets go to bed."  
  
They all walked up to their dorm and changed in their pajamas.  
  
"Good- Night." they said.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Today was the most boring day in my entire life." said Rose.  
  
They had Charms and Transfifution. Charms was ok, but Transfigution was boring all they did was review. Now they were in their dorm doing their homework.  
  
"Where is Julie?" asked Lily  
  
"She is with Peter, I think they found another closet." said Joann rolling her eyes.  
  
"Well at least she is having fun." said Rose.  
  
"I have not seen her this happy in a long tiime." said Joann.  
  
"I am happy for her." said Lily.  
  
"I think we should go to bed it's getting late." said Joann. She left to the bathroom to brush her teeth.  
  
"Are we going to meet Sev tonight?" asked Rose.  
  
Lily shook her head and said "He said he was busy and couldn't make it."  
  
"Well I guess we are going to sleep early." said Rose disappointed.  
  
"I am not sleepy so I am going to the Common Room." said Lily getting her book 'Hogwarts: A History'  
  
"Alright."  
  
Lily left the dorm and saw Julie coming up.  
  
"Hey. Aren't you going to bed?" said Julie  
  
"No. I am not sleepy I am going to go read in the common room." said Lily showing her the book. Then she continue to walk down the stairs.  
  
"Don't be up too late now." yelled Julie.  
  
"Alright Mother." yelled Lily.  
  
"Hey I heard that." she said.  
  
Lily laughed, took out her book and sat at an armchair by the fire. She didn't notice a certain black haired, blue eyes 4th year sitting on the opposite armchair deep in thought.  
  
~* James POV *~  
  
"Think about what you are asking them." Well i am just asking them to give up Snape thats all.' he thought.  
  
~No you are asking them to give up a friend.~  
  
'No I am not. I just asking them to not be friends with Snape------------- oh i see what they were saying, but come on Snape is a jerk'  
  
~Why do you care so much about her?~  
  
'Well I don't know she is kind of cute, even when she gets angry. Before we were fighting she was nice, sweet, and------ EWWW!! What am I thinking. NO! NO! NO! I am not going to think that.'  
  
~Why not? Don't you like her?~  
  
' Well ---------No of course I don't like her. Where in the world would you get that kind of idea.'  
  
~I think you are in denial my friend.~  
  
'Shut up you and leave me alone.'  
  
Then he heard humming and looked up and was surprise to see Lily Evans on the armchair opposite him.  
  
'How did she get here? What is she doing here? '  
  
~* Lily's POV *~  
  
I started humming and felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up and was shocked to see James Potter.  
  
"What are you doing here?" we asked at the same time.  
  
He raised a eyebrow at me.  
  
"I asked you first." I said. I know its childish but I wanted to know what he was doing here.  
  
He rolled his eyes and said "I was thinking--."  
  
I snorted and said. "I didn't know James Potter needed to think or knew how for that matter. I thought he could get whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it."  
  
"First of all you think too much and Second, things are more complicated than that." he said.  
  
"What is so complicated that made you think." I said.  
  
He looked away from me for a minute and looked back and said "You."  
  
At first I was shocked then I said "Well I am so sorry that I made you think."  
  
He laughed, not a cruel laugh but a nice laugh. He moved over to the couch and patted the seat next to him for me to sit down. I raised my eyebrow and he shrugged. I walked over and sat down next to him.  
  
"I was thinking why we started fighting."  
  
"Well we both know why it started." I said as if it was obivious, then she looked at him. "Dont we?"  
  
"Well of I course I know its just that...........I don't know." he said looking into my eyes.  
  
~Wow his eyes are sooo blue.~ I thought looking into his eyes.  
  
I notice he leaned his head down. On instinct, I moved my head up. Our lips brushed against each other. He leaned closer and we kissed.  
  
~ Wow his lips are soft ~  
  
~Potter is a great kisser.~  
  
~POTTER!!!!! No pull away. PULL AWAY!~  
  
The kiss started to get intense. I pulled away, he looked hurt and confused.  
  
"W-what?" he said out of breath.  
  
"I thought we hate each other." I said out of breath too.  
  
"Yeah but all that can change."  
  
I thought for a few minutes and said "Is this a way you get what you want. You seduce them and won't have to apologize."  
  
"N-no. Thats not what I do." he said looking shocked.  
  
"Don't deny it. You know its true and I know it's true and the whole world know its true. So if you want us to even be friends, I suggest you apologize." I said and walked out with my book in hand.  
  
~ I cant believe I let him kiss me.~ I thought.  
  
I took a shower then I went to bed.  
  
~* James POV *~  
  
' God how did it come from having an amazing kiss to arguing.' I thought  
  
I looked over at the Grandfather clock and saw it was 1 in the morning.  
  
' It's too late in the night to think about this.'  
  
I went to my dorm, took a shower and went to bed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: They kissed!! They kissed!! They kissed!! PLEASE REVIEW!! 


End file.
